universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrin
This is a profile for the Scrin from Command & Conquer. Summery The Scrins' first appearance on earth dated back in the First Tiberium wars, where a saucer crashed landed in discovered by humans in the Second Tiberium wars. Their goal is to harvest the deposits of Tiberium on earth and retrieving it to their main forces. They are a force unlike anything the humans of earth have ever encountered, their force would wipe out the resistance on earth. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders * Overlord Second-in-command * Supervisors Military Leaders * Foremen Military Units Infantry *Buzzer *Disintegrator *Assimilator *Shock Trooper *Ravager Special *Cultist *Prodigy *Mastermind Vehicles Aircraft/Vessel Boats *Mothership *Drone Ship Planes *Stormrider *Devastator Warship *Planetary Assault Carrier *Invader Fighter |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Melee Combat Ranged weapons * Laser * Plasma Weapons Explosives * Tiberium Spray Cannon * Proton Cannon * Lasers Territories Unknown * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The first known contact with Scrin tech is during the first Tiberium War where a crashed ship is found) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Scrins * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 5: Stellar: The Scrin's tech allows them to travel from world to world by drifting through speed, they can also open up rifts from other dimensions. They are described as an interstellar species as well, so they would very well fit this decription. Power Source Science: Storm Manipulation (The Scrins are capable of creating Ion Storms which makes airborne movement hazardous to their enemies) Portal Creation (The Scrin are capable of creating towers that are capable of opening rifts in Time and Space that can lead to other worlds) Psychic: Mind Control (There are known units among the Scrin forces that are capable of controlling other humans with their psychic capabilities) Conquest Stats Unknown: It is unknown how many worlds the Scrin have been to, but they are described as interstellar race. Power Stats DC: City: Motherships with their weapons are powerful enough to flatten entire cities in the blink of an eye (Though that depends on how dense the buildings are in the location). Large Building+: Annihilation Tripods lasers are stronger than a Mammoth Tank's cannons and can simply stomp on light armored vehicles. Small Building: Scrin Vehicles and Scrin fighters attack strength being able to attack enemy vehicles. Small Building-Room: Scrin Corruptors which act as a flamethrower type of units, heavily damages large area of units and flood enemy buildings. Wall-Street: Scrin infantry attacking in units, capable of taking down other infantry. Human-Below Average: Buzzers do not cause much damage as a single entity, but as a swarm they get the job done. Durability: Town: The durability of the Motherships as it can take massive damage and still fly, though they are really slow and should not move alone. Large Building: the durability of Drone ships and Planetary Assault Carriers. Large Building: Shock Troopers are extremely durable as they can take on any type of units, including aircraft units with minimal damage taken. Building: The Annihilation Tripods are sufficient enough to outlast any single anti-vehicle units with it's size alone. Small Building: the durability of Stormriders as they tend to take damage from anti-aircraft weapons if unable to outrun them. Wall-Street: Standard durability of Scrin infantry. Below Average: The durability of Buzzers, though they are too numerous to defeat in a single hit. Speed: Subsonic+: Scrin Stormriders flight speed in battle, relatively faster than human aircraft's top speed (Very Likely higher). Unknown: top speed of Scrin larger aircraft such as Motherships and Carriers. Superhuman: Scrin light vehicles travel speed. Peak Human: Scrin infantry.Athletic: the speed of Tripods. Skills Stats The Scrins are a highly advanced race that have surpassed the human forces on earth, they do so with their superior aerial power and storm manipulations. Their weaponry is mostly comprised of plasma tech and other chemical agents that cause deadly harm to organic life forms. Their most cunning abilities come from their psychological manipulation of their enemies to do as their told and fulfill the Scrin's objectives. Strengths/Pros The Scrin's main military doctrine is for superior air power, and with near unlimited resources at their disposal, they can surely achieve that aim. They can harvest faster and better than the humans can with their current tech and can cover large portions of the planet in a matter of hours. and from recent reports that this was only a fraction of the Scrin's full military might as this was only a expeditionary force. Weaknesses/Flaws The only known weakness of the Scrins is that their tech can be reverse engineered which the humans have been known to do with shield generators and Tiberium control tech. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Supervisor.jpg| Supervisor, the overseer of a Scrin fleet. Scrin_Invasion.png| The Scrin forces beginning their invasion of Earth. Scrin_Mothership.jpg| Scrin Mothership, perhaps the greatest weaponry the Scrins ever deployed. Threshold_Tower.png|The Threshold Tower, the main base of Scrin forces on earth. Category:Command & Conquer Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Tier 5 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic